Jeana Keough
|Place of Origin = Milwaukee, Wisconsin |Series = Real Housewives of Orange County |Season = 1-5}}Jeana Keough is an Orange County housewife. Originally hailing from Wisconsin, Jeana Keough, 52, moved to California as a young girl with stars in her eyes. She was November 1980’s Playboy Playmate, and was also a model and actress – best known for her appearance in the ZZ Top "Legs" video before marrying professional baseball player husband, Matt Keough. Jeana and Matt are currently separated and in the midst of a divorce, and she is now dating and enjoying being single. She appeared on The Real Housewives of Orange County since the first season, but departed during the fifth season. Jeana has earned a reputation among the Housewives for being a bit of a "pot stirrer." Just when the ladies think Jeana isn't paying attention, she pulls out a zinger about one of the wives that gets the whole group going and not always in a good way. Season 1 (2006) She has three children from her marriage to Matt – Shane, 23, Kara, 22, and Colton, 17. Shane is playing minor league baseball in Stockton, while Kara recently transferred from UC Berkeley to UCLA. Jeana's youngest, Colton, is still at home and continues to mature into a responsible and kind young man, always a rock for his mom during tough times. Jeana is a real estate agent in the largest gated community in America – Coto de Caza, Calif. The current real estate market has been a challenge, but Jeana is a fighter, gaining expertise in short sales and foreclosures. She is learning the new meaning of a dollar, and, like the rest of the country, she is changing her lifestyle and priorities. One realization that was difficult: admitting that she does not have the time or the money to keep up with the other Housewives now that she is working more. The first season saw the cracks of Jeana and Matt's marriage and the beginning of her new friendships especially with Vicki. Season 10 (2015) Jeana returned in the beginning of the tenth season. The second episode'' Take A Swing''' '''saw Jeana returning to the group for Vicki's Mexican fiesta party and seeing familiar faces like Tamra and Heather as well as meeting newer cast members for the first time like Shannon and Lizzie. Jeana's appearance was noticeable slimmer as commented by Tamra. We hadn't seen her on the show for nearly three years. Her next appearance was in ''Game Changer ''when Jeana attended Shannon's Bunko party before the night was ruined by the news of Vicki's mother Joanne's passing. She did not appear again during the season except from a flashback during Tamra's baptism in ''Baptism By Fire. Season 11 (2016) Jeana returned the next season for the first episode When The Ship Hits The Fan. She was invited to attend Heather's boat party with Vicki. Vicki was feeling nervous re-entering the group given the events of the previous season's finale and reunion and Jeana attended for moral support. Jeana also challenged Tamra regarding forgiving Vicki. Something that took a lot of courage what Tamra had done to her in the past. Season 12 (2017 - Present) Jeana returned in the twelfth season's tenth episode Loose Lips Sink Friendships as a guest during Vicki's birthday party. She was joined by fellow former cast mate Gretchen Rossi. Keough is still officially married to her husband Matt, despite claiming for years they were divorced. According to recently filed court docs, Jeanna bought a 5-bedroom, 5.5-bathroom, 5,089 sq. ft. home in Coto De Caza in 2014 for $1,975,000. Jeana’s estranged husband Matt was on the original deed and recently transferred it to just her. In the documents, Matt is listed as “spouse of Grantee” and states he is transferring the home to Jeana, “a married woman” for her “sole and separate property.” Back in 2016, Jeana Keough sold off a separate 8-bedroom, 3.5-bathroom home for $3.4 million — the same home that was featured on “Real Housewives” during her seasons. Prior to the sale, Matt again transferred the deed of the property to Jeana and both are listed as spouses. Back in 2010, the reality star even appeared in court when Matt was sentenced to a year in jail over a second DUI. She pleaded for the court to not send Matt to jail and instead sentence him to probation. During the hearing, she mentioned she was his wife but was divorcing him. According to our sources, Jeana was doing a refinance on the home and needed Matt to sign off so he wouldn’t be responsible for her loan. We’re told the couple has been separated since 2000 and the two hardly speak to one another. Jeana under went a face life in late 2017. Taking 6 weeks to recover. She also has one grand daughter via Kara Keough. In Febuary 2019, she listed her five bedroom, six bathroom in the gated community of Coto de Caza, California, where her neighbors includ Tamra Judge and Vicki Gunvalson, for $2.998 million. “My daughter Kara Bosworth and my beautiful grandbaby Decker live in Jacksonville, Florida, so I am going to be bicoastal!” she told PEOPLE. Taglines Category:Orange County housewives